Mark's Miracle
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: Full Summary Inside


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT – it belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson. I can say that I own the idea. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I was riding my bike home from my hair appointment and I went over a huge pothole, doing a flip over my bike handlebars. I was lucky that I got away with 9 cuts, but it could have been a lot worse if I wasn't wearing sneakers, a very thick pair of jeans and my bike helmet. Basically, my injuries inspired this story. I will update the others – just having some writer's block.

Summary: AU: Mark is coming home from filming when he goes over a pothole. He gets away with a broken leg, a concussion, along with minor cuts and bruises. His injuries make him realize the importance of wearing a helmet. Rated T because it's RENT. Takes place in 2010. One-shot. ALL CHARACTERS LIVE.

Genre: Drama/None

Rating: T

* * *

It was a beautiful summer's day as Mark headed out of Central Park. He had spent the entire day filming people in the park. His favorite moment had been when he caught a proposal on film – the woman had said 'yes'.

Mark wasn't paying attention and the next thing he knew, he was on his back, looking up at the brilliant blue sky.

"Owww." He moaned, trying to move. Searing pain shot up his left leg, making him wince.

"Marky? Are you okay?" he heard Angel's sweet voice call. A moment later, her face was staring down at his, along with Collins'.

"It hurts." Mark complained, pointing to his leg. Angel helped him sit up while Collins called 911.

That was the last thing Mark remembered before blacking out.

* * *

"Mark? You okay?" Roger's voice came through the fog Mark had been in.

"Where am I?" Mark rasped.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie." Mimi spoke up, sitting down on Mark's bed, mindful of his leg in the hanging sling.

"My head hurts." Mark complained. Roger went to get his best friend some water and some pain medication. He then brought it over to Mark and put it on the other man's bedside table.

"Thanks." Mark said, swallowing the medication in one gulp.

"Maureen and Joanne are on their way. Collins and Angel will be in later – they had to relieve the sitter from Bella and Xavier." Mimi explained, squeezing Mark's left hand. Bella and Xavier were Collins and Angel's two-year-old twins – Bella looked like Collins, while Xavier looked like Angel.

"Okay. Who are Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Angel, Bella and Xavier?" Mark asked. Roger and Mimi turned and looked at each other.

"They're your friends, sweetie. _We're _your friends, too." Mimi told Mark.

"What are your names again?" Mark questioned. Mimi went to get a doctor while Roger talked to Mark, making sure he wasn't joking.

"I'm Roger. The other girl is Mimi." Roger answered.

"Oh. Are you my brother?" Mark asked.

"I guess you could say that – I'm your best friend."

"Who's the girl? Is she my girlfriend?"

"She's mine, actually."

"Your what?"

"Girlfriend."

"Oh. Do I have a girlfriend?"

"Sorry, buddy, you don't."

"Is my name Buddy?"

"No – it's Mark."

"I like Buddy better."

Just then Mimi and the doctor – a woman named Dr. West – entered the room, flocked by Maureen and Joanne.

Dr. West examined Mark then turned back to the group.

"He has a slight concussion – he'll be fine. Just keep reminding him of things – names, people, places – things like that. Keep him surrounded by familiar things." The doctor instructed. Everyone nodded and thanked her as she exited the room. Joanne then ran after the doctor, only to return a few minutes later.

"Jo? Where'd you go?" Mimi asked, stroking Mark's hair. Mark had fallen asleep and Mimi was sitting with him.

"Just to see when Mark can come home – the doctor said in a couple of days, she wants to make sure that Mark is okay." Joanne told the others, making them sigh with relief.

* * *

Two weeks later, Mark was able to come home. Roger wheeled Mark out of the hospital, while Mimi carried Mark's crutches. Maureen and Joanne had said that Mark was welcome at their place, since they lived on the first floor of their apartment building.

"How are you doing?" Roger asked his friend as they got out of Roger's car and headed to Maureen and Joanne's apartment.

"I'm doing – whoa!" Mark exclaimed, nearly losing balance on his crutches. Roger reached out to grab him and held him steady.

"Almost there." Mimi reassured Mark, standing behind him incase Mark lost his balance and needed help. Maureen was there at the door while Joanne held the two dogs back.

"Thanks." Mark thanked them as he plopped down on the couch. Maureen got an extra pillow from the guest room and placed it under Mark's foot. That's when Mark noticed the dogs.

"The white one is Maizy and the black one is Bailey. They're friendly, but we rescued them a week ago, so they're still adjusting." Joanne explained before Mark could say anything. Mark felt eyes watching him from the couch.

"You remember Eponine, don't you, Mark?" Maureen asked, getting the big gray cat off the couch. Eponine was the friendliest cat, but due to Mark's allergies to cats, he couldn't be around Eponine.

"Of course I do, Mo." Mark said.

"Well, it looks like you're all set, so we'll see you later." Roger told his friend as Mimi squeezed Mark's hand and backed off so Roger could have a few minutes with his friend.

"Mimi and I are going to a movie tonight to celebrate her birthday, but if you need anything, just give us a call. Angel and Collins should be over later with Bella and Xavier." Roger told Mark.

"Have fun you guys." Mark told his friend, turning on the TV while Maureen and Joanne went to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

Two months later, Mark had made a full recovery and was sitting in his room, writing a speech for a public service announcement he was going to address to people.

"Hey guys – come check this out." Mark told his friends, limping out to the living area. He walked with a slight limp, which didn't bother him.

"What is it?" Mimi asked, exiting the bathroom. She was eight weeks pregnant and the pregnancy was not agreeing with her.

"I want you to hear my PSA. Where's Roger?"

"He's finishing something in the nursery then he'll be out." Mimi told Mark, drinking some water.

Mark had to wait until all of his friends were at the loft before he started on his PSA. Once everyone was comfortably seated, Mark went right into his speech.

"Hello. My name is Mark Cohen and I am the survivor of a bike accident. I was riding my bike home when I flipped over the handlebars and suffered a broken leg and a concussion. Trust me, it could have been a lot worse.

Today, I see less and less people wearing helmets when they are riding their bikes, motorcycles, scooters – whatever. Helmet safety is very important and that's why I am encouraging everyone to wear one. A helmet could save your life."

It was silent before everyone applauded. Mark smiled and put on his new helmet – a baby blue one he bought a few days ago.

"What are you doing?" Joanne inquired.

"Going for a ride." Mark answered, getting his bike and exited the loft. He rode to Shutter Bug and asked for Zoe – the woman in charge.

"You Mark?" a woman with a New Jersey accent asked.

"Yeah. I'm here to film my public service announcement." Mark told the woman. She led him to a back room and turned on the camera that was used for filming.

Mark repeated his speech, hoping that his message would get through to everyone – not just children, but adults as well.


End file.
